experiri curabimus, et iterum conare
by The Inked Pen
Summary: Cho Chang, the girl who cried? There's more to this girl then that. freeverse merged with a story. There's a bit of Dudley/Cho at the end but only a bit and can be looked over. please R&R COMPLETE -formerly writer2be14


**Lo! I've joined the Cho Chang challenge! This is a lot different from my other work as its free verse and a story combined! :D**

**i have to say, everyone sees Cho as some girl who is waaay to sensitive and cried waaay too much, but this is all viewed from Harry's Point of veiw, and Harry at the time was not exactly a feelings or girl expert so i think Cho deserves more recondition. maybe she does regularly cry etc. but i doubt that, i think of her as a teenage girl with too much on her mind, and the wizarding world on the brink of war. **

**To everyone who is all "what are you doing making a new story! What about all your others!" I need breaks too people! But BTW this is also a side project :) **

**A/N the title "experiri curabimus, et iterum conare" means "to try and try again" in latin :)**

* * *

Cho fingered her long silky black hair; it was September 1st, the day she had waited almost her whole life for, only second to when she actually got her Hogwarts letter. She was actually going to Hogwarts!

_She was young_

_Naïve_

Her feet, clad in blue sandals walked along the bumpy cobblestone walkway to the scarlet bus. With her parents on either side of her, she couldn't stop herself from gaping at everything. She had been born into a wizarding family, known and grown up with magic her whole life but this was it!

"Pay attention Cho!" ordered her father, "you need to work hard, I expect all thirteen O.W.L.s,"

Cho, drunk on her own excitement, smiled, her father was over reacting again. "We want a Raven coming home," Her mom smiled but it had a cold edge to it. Despite the joking demeanor it was all a façade- her parents wanted their only daughter to be a Ravenclaw.

_She wanted_

_Her parent's acceptance_

_Of who she,_

_Cho Chang_

_Really was_

She shock off her worry, she was eleven and on her way to Hogwarts, It was a dream come true!

* * *

Cho smiled at the girl opposite her, she was fairly short but, just like Cho, smiling widely.

"Edgecombe, Marietta Edgecombe," she stated,

"Cho…Chang," she added her last name as an afterthought, the girl had told her hers, she should only return the favor.

"G'day," came a voice from outside the train carriage, it was a girl, she had brown curly hair reaching her jaw line and like her hair, brown eyes sparkling happily with excitement. "Can I sit here?"

"Sure, Cho, what's your name?" Cho asked, as Marietta smiled again and introduced herself.

"Yvonne Oilman, Marietta you say, lets shorten it to Mari, yeah?"

Marietta nodded as if accepting the name, and turned back to Yvonne, "Then you should have a nick name too!" she pursued her lips as she seemed to think.

Cho took this time to intervene, "Von!"

They all laughed and Cho knew that they would all be good friends whatever house they were in.

* * *

_She made friends_

_That should have lasted_

_Lifetimes_

A girl, around their age bounded into their carriage suddenly; she had dark skin and black braided locks with red and gold beads in them. "If two annoying redheads and another guy come here, tell them I went that-a-way," she pointed left before clambering up onto the overhang luggage aria.

"What...wha...Who are you?" Von seemed to settle on the last question after stumbling on all the others.

A black shape suddenly popped down from the overhang along with an arm. "Angelina Johnson, future Gryffindor,"

Cho was taken back by her quick answer and how confident she was in her placement, but she set her jaw and imitated the girl. "Cho Chang, future Raven,"

As Von was about to introduce herself Angelina intervened, "Raven? You want to be a black bird?"

Cho almost laughed but she held her tongue, "No, like Raven as in Ravenclaw,"

She rolled her hands as if to motion for the girl, now Angelina, to finish the thought.

"Oh, kay-," Angelina's thoughts were cut off by whispering and panting outside the door of the carriage and Angelia's head and arms flew back up to the overhang reuniting with her body as it became one with Cho's luggage.

"Come-on Lee, what's the worst that can be in here, if its seventh years, you know most don't hex on sight."

"Yeah, you said that five carriages back Forge!"

"Oh for- I like my beard Gred,"

"Shut it, let's go back,"

The voices faded away and Angelina jumped down smiling holding a muggle water gun. "Thanks- got to go!" she too then disappeared down the alley.

"Eventful," Von commentated and Cho couldn't hold it much longer before erupting in fit of giggles; apparently her new friends couldn't either as she was joined by Von and Mari soon after she had begun.

The black lake glistened. Cho was sitting with Von , Mari and a nervous girl named Emily Amonia. The Hogwarts castle was in the distance, almost glowing with magic.

She was there. It was her dream come true.

_She was popular_

_But that only went so far_

_She would have traded in_

_Anything_

_For the end_

_Of the war_

* * *

Wind rushed through her hair, she was in fourth year, flying laps around the Quiditch field, during practice.

_Only concentrated_

_On herself_

_All that mattered_

_In her innocent_

_Little bubble of life_

_Was her house of_

_Ravenclaw_

_Petty inter house __competitions_

_And __Fluidity_

* * *

Seven years had passed, Voldermort had returned. Seven years ago she had been a girl, a wee first year, boarding the Hogwarts express who, although being sorted into Ravenclaw couldn't see beyond her own life.

She had once thought about how great it would be, all her troubles gone, and her parents off her back. How wrong she was. Eleven years ago she wanted to be a witch and attend Hogwarts.

Now Hogwarts was no better than rubble with the old potions master leading it and all she wished for was for Voldermort to be gone, and the world free once more.

_She had to get away_

_Away from magic_

_Magic that had_

_Caused this_

_All this pain_

_And this death_

When Harry Potter had announced that they were going to fight, Cho was more than ready. These people, the death eaters had taken her life, her youth, and she was hungry for revenge. She wanted to help, to at least make amends with the boy-who-lived. And she had matured. But the Weasley girl, Ginny had swooped in and offered Luna Lovegood, the spacey girl the job of leading Harry to see Ravenclaws diadam.

_Away_

Cho attended all the parties after the war, just to be there, but she soon got tired of it all.

* * *

Both Von and Mari had died during the war. Von died fighting, Mari never fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She had been caught in the cross fire between a gang of snatchers and muggleborn. She never tried to contact Angelina after their time at Hogwarts, but from the newspaper articles that she had read, she was now Angelina Weasley.

_All the death_

_All the gore_

_Away_

_Away from it all_

* * *

"Hey," a man, around her age, smiled at her from across the muggle café. She couldn't help it, she returned the smile, walking over to join him.

"Dursley, Dudley,"

Cho had to admit, Dudley was a rather uncommon name but then again how much better was Cho.

_Play acting a muggle_

_Trying to pretend_

_It never happened_

_She tried again at love_

* * *

Cho had dated a lot of guys, but the one she really liked, Cedric, was gone. Thanks to Voldamort, who now, too, was gone.

_It was time to move on._

* * *

She had a daughter, Cassidy. When Cassidy was eleven, it started all over again for both Dudley and Cho.

_The world was_

_Funny_

_It had funny ways_

_Of pulling you back_

_To where you once were_

_To try again._

* * *

**_so here's the Free verse just by its self :)_**

_She was young_

_Naïve_

_She wanted_

_Her parent's acceptation_

_Of who she,_

_Cho Chang _

_Really was_

_She made friends_

_That should have lasted _

_Lifetimes_

_She was popular_

_But that only went so far_

_She would have traded in_

_Anything_

_For the end_

_The end of the war_

_Only concentrated_

_On herself_

_All that mattered_

_In her innocent_

_Little bubble of life_

_Was her house _

_Ravenclaw_

_Petty inter house competitions_

___And __Fluidity_

_She had to get away_

_Away from magic_

_Magic that had _

_Caused this_

_All this pain_

_All this death_

_Away_

_ All the death_

_All the gore_

_Away_

_Away from it all_

_Play acting a muggle_

_Trying to pretend_

_It never happened_

_She tried again at love_

_It was time to move on_

_The world was _

_Funny_

_It had funny ways_

_Of pulling you back_

_To where you once were_

_To try again._

* * *

**and there it is :D **

**my first try at this particular writing style. i am at the point where i have decided to move out of my comfort zone and to try new things :) **


End file.
